Bring on the Rain
by Karu Leonnese
Summary: In which Goku's unique brand of 'help' is met less than enthusiastically. [39]


Bring on the Rain  
  
A/N: I wanted to do another 39 for keistje, iamzuul and bleedforme's 39 website (see them for links). [grins] Cuz they're so excellent in positive feedback and inspiration! That, and these lyrics popped into my head at about 2am and refused to leave my head until this was written. It's sort of Pre-Saiyuki, set after Goku and Sanzo set out, but before they find Hakkai and Gojyo. Thankehs to Me-Nuriko for giving meh an idea on how to 'handle' Sanzo. [winks]  
  
Shounen-ai, clichés and a bit of violence in this one. Yay! The song's not mine, obviously, but I can't remember who does it right now...blarg.  
  
---  
  
--Tomorrow's another day

And I am not afraid

So bring on the rain--  
  
Goku woke sharply as a loud crash of thunder sounded. It wasn't out of fear. Personally, he loved rainstorms. But this was a particularly loud explosion of noise, and it jolted him out of deep sleep. The boy rubbed his eyes groggily and turned over in bed.  
  
He was alone in the room. He hadn't even remembered going to sleep, but he did recall him and Sanzo talking. The inn had been heavily occupied, giving them only one room—and one full bed—to share.  
  
But Sanzo wasn't there. Goku was curious, but not so much so as to give up his warm bed. Sanzo had his habits, and the one he had of whacking those who disturbed him with a paper fan didn't appeal to the boy right now. Instead he drifted vaguely between sleep and reality, every slight noise bringing him back to the latter. He rolled again, moving his head to rest on the second pillow.  
  
Sanzo's pillow. Goku breathed in the scent of it gratefully. Cigarettes and sweat and a million other things he could never name, but recognized immediately as the monk's. He buried his face deeper into the soft pillow, letting the scent lull him back to sleep.  
  
Enhanced hearing betrayed him once again, forcing him into consciousness. This time, however, it was the door opening that caught his attention. He lay still.  
  
A soft clearing of the throat told the boy it was his guardian. He feigned sleep, interested in Sanzo's reaction. He opened one eye partially, the barest hint of gold.  
  
Sanzo looked at the boy. If he was upset at having his spot taken, he made no sign of it. He moved to take over Goku's neglected spot, but stopped suddenly as a noise came from the open window.  
  
Rain began to fall heavily. Sanzo winced, then stepped away from the bed and to the window. He sighed, as if resigned to this fate, and stared out into the distance. Goku opened both eyes, curiously watching the blond. Though it was cloudy, there was still enough moonlight to give everything a surreal quality, Sanzo included. He looked on in awe, taking in the sight. Letting go of the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, he sat up.  
  
"Sanzo?"  
  
The blond didn't look at him, didn't move his gaze from the rain falling outside. "Go back to sleep."  
  
The boy swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "But...what about you?"  
  
Goku knew Sanzo had some bad feelings attached to rain. You can't have been that close to someone for so long without realizing they change whenever it rains. It wasn't a fear though, so much as a pain. And Goku knew that if left to his own devices, Sanzo would sit here until the rain stopped, maybe longer, wallowing in pain or self-pity, whatever it was.  
  
Rain also made him sharper than usual. "Never mind me, I told you to go to sleep."  
  
He shook his head. "I don't wanna leave you alone."  
  
Violet eyes narrowed. "I'm not alone if you're here, now shut up and go to sleep."  
  
The brunette stood up, walking to the windowsill to stand near his guardian. "It's a lot easier if you can talk to someone."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? Did I –ask- to talk to someone?"  
  
Goku smiled dryly. "Did I –ask- you to come save me? No, but you did anyways. So now I'm gonna help you!"  
  
Sanzo raised an eyebrow. "I sincerely doubt that."  
  
"Try me."  
  
The blond regarded the boy questionably, and then sighed again. "Fine. But then go to sleep."  
  
Goku nodded, smiling. He grabbed hold of the monk's hand, pulling him from the windowsill. Shocked, Sanzo recovered quickly, resisting.  
  
"What the hell are you doing now?"  
  
"You'll see," came the simple reply. Sanzo was pulled out the door, still resisting slightly. It wouldn't have mattered if he had protested fully, the boy's strength was more than his on the best days, but he refused to admit defeat on the basis of pride. This half-struggle continued until the pair was outside, on the porch.  
  
The rain was falling harder, slamming itself against the porch roof mercilessly. Sanzo shuddered slightly, but calmed himself. "Well?"  
  
For the first time since initiating the event, Goku hesitated. But the thought of helping Sanzo, who had done so much for him, outweighed the repercussions he might receive later. Quickly, he yanked the monk off the porch and into the drenching rain.  
  
Another shudder was repressed as huge drops of wet splattered him, soaking his clothes and skin. He looked irritably at Goku who, despite being similarly sopping, seemed to be enjoying himself.  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
Sanzo scowled. "No. Why the hell would I?"  
  
The brunette frowned, but remained undaunted. "Playing in the rain! It's supposed to be fun and relaxing!"  
  
He jerked his hand out of the boy's hold. "I was in a bad mood. Now I'm cold and wet and in a bad mood. What's so great about that?"  
  
Goku cupped his hands absently, letting water fill in them. "You can be so difficult sometimes."  
  
Sanzo resisted the urge to hit him. "Me? You dragged me out of a nice warm room to come stand in the rain!"  
  
"I was –trying- to help!" the boy frowned.  
  
"Maybe I don't need your help!"  
  
"Screw that!" Goku snapped, dropping his captive raindrops to swipe at the wet hair clinging to his face. "You were doing it again! Getting all angsty at the rain. I couldn't stand it anymore!"  
  
"I'm sorry I bother you so much then," he replied sarcastically, crossing his arms. He rubbed his bare shoulders a bit, trying to warm them. "So unless you have something against it, I'm going inside to dry off."  
  
He turned, headed back inside. He was at the door when he heard the boy reply, voice cracking.  
  
"Sanzo, wait..."  
  
He stopped, but didn't turn around. "What?"  
  
"I meant it. I couldn't stand it anymore. Seeing all that hurt in your eyes...I had to do something about it." Raw honesty, something he could always expect from his younger charge.  
  
Sanzo turned around. The boy stood in the rain, head bowed and slightly shaking, though from emotions or the cold he couldn't be sure. He sighed, returning to the youkai's side. "Standing here freezing isn't going to do anything."  
  
Goku reached back, slamming his fist into Sanzo's jaw. The blond was forced back, utterly surprised.  
  
"Why do you have to be such a jerk?!"  
  
Sanzo brought a hand to the wound, already feeling a bruise coming on. "Shit...that hurt."  
  
He hardly had time to look up before Goku collided with him, knocking them both to the ground. It was wet and muddy, making watery noises as they landed. Goku sprawled on top of his guardian, latched onto him as if afraid to let go.  
  
"Goku," Sanzo muttered, "what the fuck...?!"  
  
"It's not fair!" the boy cried, "You shouldn't have to have so much pain! You didn't do anything to deserve it!"  
  
Sanzo looked at the boy in surprise. He grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing him to look into his eyes. "No one deserves pain, but they get it anyway. How they deal with it is their own problem, and should be left to them alone."  
  
"But—"  
  
"But nothing. I don't need you spazzing out because you think it'll help me. It'll only make things worse. If you feel you have to help, then just be there when I get done with the rain, okay? Be ready to go on and fight. Got it?"  
  
Goku brought his hands up to rest on the monk's shoulders, holding onto him shakily. "That...that's what you want?"  
  
Sanzo nodded.  
  
"O-okay then. That's how I'll help." He pulled the blond's shoulders bringing him to him and into a kiss, desperate and forcing. Sanzo responded, wrapping his arms around the boy. Goku leaned against him, clinging to him. The pale skin under his hands was freezing cold with moisture. Noticing this, he pulled away.  
  
"We should go inside. You're gonna get sick."  
  
"I told you not to worry about me, bakasaru," Sanzo kissed him again.  
  
---  
  
Back inside, dry and wrapped in warm blankets, Goku curled up against the blond. "Sanzo?"  
  
The monk opened one eye to look at the boy next to him. "What?"  
  
"It stopped raining."  
  
A rare smile graced his features. "I hadn't noticed it."  
  
"So I did a good job then?"  
  
Sanzo moved his bottom jaw a bit, poking the newly formed bruise on the side. "Well, there are definitely better ways to go about it."  
  
"I'll try that next time."  
  
He laughed once. "I've no doubt you will, even though I told you not to. Just try not to hit me next time."  
  
Goku shifted up a little until he could reach Sanzo's lips, kissing him again. "Only if you're being a jerk again."  
  
---  
  
End! [sighs] Anytime I write Sanzo in romance ficcehs he seems OOC to meh. [shrugs]


End file.
